The Alcoholism Counseling Program of the Lincoln Action Program is a family-oriented community alcoholism program offering intervention and follow-up counseling, referrals to specialized allied programs (e.g. treatment centers, vocational rehabilitation centers, etc.) and other necessary services to alcoholics and/or their families. Through early identification and intervention counseling the Alcoholism Counseling Program works to minimize and repair the damage to families caused by alcoholism. Follow-up counseling is provided to keep recovering alcoholics and/or their families involved in a progressive recovery program suited to their individual needs. The Alcoholism Counseling Program also provides public information and education on alcohol abuse and alcoholism in an effort to change community attitudes and to encourage recognition and acceptance of alcoholism as a treatable disease and a medical rather than a moral issue. The Program is also exploring means to help foster healthier attitudes toward the use of alcohol.